I'll wait for you
by Greakfreak
Summary: What happens if the gods curse Travis? And to make it worse, he has to live with his curse without Katie.


**I know, my second Kill Katie story. I have 3, but I refuse to write another. People on DA were mad at me for killing Katie so much. Hehe.**

****Travis PoV  
When you think of love, you think of growing old together, holding each others hand as you stroll through the park on you anniversary, the church bells, the babies cries. But, when I think of love, I think of aloneness, waiting, a whole century. Hello, my name Is Travis Lee Stoll. I have waited 100 years for the gods to grant me my wish. A wish, that no one approved of, a wish people preventing me from taking for myself. Today, I get my wish. Today I die. I had perfect health, long life, 117. But I died alone. No grand kids running around. Because I had no grand kids, I had no children. I had no wife to hold on to my last breath with. She died long before I could pull out the ring and say those four words. But, I dies happy. I was going to see her again. My missing link, my true love, the one I failed to save. Katie Gardner. Let me tell you the entire story. I will skip ahead, to my 17th birthday.  
100 years before.  
I had just blew the candles out on my cake. I will always remember my wish. 'To get a kiss from my true love. Katie Gardner.' Well, she took me aside and told me she had got me the best gift ever, and if I would be so kind to give her the same back. She kissed me, I quickly responded. Aphrodite had granted my wish, she blossomed my love life. But at a cost, that turned my life from happiness to torture in a snap. We had walked out of the borders, so I could take Katie to my favorite Ice Cream shop. It wasn't far from camp. No one would miss us. If only I were smarter then. We were attacked. Just like usual. It attacked and we fought. But she slipped and hit her head. She definitely had a concussion. I fought as hard as I could, but O failed. The monster stabbed her in the chest. I killed it with incredible force. I ran back to a dying Katie. I held her in my arms. I held her hand and squeezed it. "Come on Katie-Kat, wake up! Please, I need you. I am so alone without you." Tears were running down my face and fell on hers. "Travis were not gonna make it. Please, wait for me. I will always wait for you." "There is no one else I would ever be with. But please don't leave!" She closed her eyes slowly. I cradled her in my arms slowly, crying soaking her still body. Finally Conner came into the store. "Travis we have been... Oh my gods! Will! Get over here now!" Will had run into the shop as well and tried to take her away. "No! She will never leave me! She promised!" I screamed until Conner socked me in the face so hard I was forced to loosen my grip. He held me back as Will carried her away. He laid her eyes shut and put two drachmas on her eyes. Out of exhaustion or sadness, I fainted. When I woke up, I was in the imfermery. I got up and ran over to the Demeter cabin. Miranda was packing Katie's bag. "It can't be true! I was dreaming!" I yelled. Miranda looked at me and her eyes showed guilt. I changed in my cabin into as much black as I could. I walked to the burning pryer. A green cloth covered it. I held a sunflower in my hand. I placed it in her hands. The fire started and all I could do was look. The girl I have been in love with for 8 years, and finally kissed no less than 24 hours ago, was dead because of me. "I'll always wait." I said. I walked away. I knew I couldn't just kill myself. That's straight to Tardorous. But if I died in battle, that's the fields. I got on every mission and failed to die. When they figured out what I was trying to do, they refused to let me leave. And when I was 21, I left camp. Katie had always had a dream to start a business. A garden shop, Gardner's Garden. I did exactly that. I prayed to Demeter everyday and she helped me make the business grow. Then one day Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in. She wore the largest diamond from a god of the sun. "I'll have a bundle of sunflowers." "Can't you read. No demigods allowed in." I said coldly. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not a demigod, I'm the wife of a god, and mortal!" Her eyes suddenly went green. "A century of silence;By the banks the girl waits;Killed by unfortunate violence;To be reunited by fate." She snapped out of it. "She's waiting." She said to me. I handed her the bundle after writing down this new prophecy. I closed the shop and went to my apartment above. I wrote it down probably a million times. 'A century of silence. Must mean I had to wait. By the banks the girl waits. She will meet me at the entrance. Killed by unfortunate violence. She was killed by that beast. To be reunited by fate. I will wait and get her. The Fates are never wrong.' Oh I was so young then. But a century doesn't go by quick. People moved on with there lives. Got married, had kids, grew old. I just grew old. None of my old friends visited anymore. I used to get the occasional invite or Christmas card. But they just went into the trash. The gods cursed me. Forcing me to become old. I watched my friends die. Even Conner eventually died. I was alone. It was awful. And when that glorious day when my heart started tensing up. I knew it was finally my time. My time to return to the girl I loved more then the world. The girl who changed my title from Prank King to that kid who weeped. Finally, after 100 years of misery, it ended. I woke up on the banks of the Styx. But I wasn't alone. A young girl. 17 at the most was leaning against the wall. "100 years is way to long." She said. I ran faster then my old worn legs could take me and wrapped in her arms. "Katie." I mumbled against her. "You waited." She said. She pulled me on the boat. Charin held out his hand. I didn't have any money. "Charin! I am the queen's sister! You better let me in!" For the first time in 100 years I smiled. A real smile. Charin took us into the fields. There was a women gardening. "Sister. He has finally arrived. Can you..." Katie asked this women. "Of course Katie." She waved her hand and I felt my muscles loosen and my wrinkled went away. I was 17 again! "But, how?" "This is my domain. What I say goes! Did you think Katie was the only bossy daughter of Demeter?" She laughed and touched my shoulder. "I hope your as funny as Katie has said." She said. I had finally absorbed it. Persephone made me young again and I will be with Katie for eternity! I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Katie asked. "I have you!" A grabbed her waist and spun her in the air. I set her down and kissed her. She still tasted like strawberries. 100 years of suffering led me to the perfect happy ending. 'Wouldn't you give up 100 years to have that one special moment?'

**I think this is sweet, and sad. It is actually one of my only stories with a good ending.**


End file.
